THG: Smouldering Flames
by VaryingAnonymousAuthor
Summary: It's the 77th Hunger Games. Time for the Capitol to pay for the 70  years of pain they inflicted on others. Watch as some of your favorite tributes battle with lust, love, insomnia, delusion, and death.
1. A small update

**A/N There are now 12... user submitted tributes. From Y!Answers and from Fan fiction. I also made my own. Don not own anything 'cept the O/C I guess I should add.**

**Here are some lovely tributes and some minor info about them to hook you. ;)**

**-Falcon Lake likes saying Peeta is gay and hates gravity. Bloodbath=yes! Alliances=Yes!**

**-James Grayson likes girls and hates fireballs. Bloodbath=yes Alliances=Sure**

**-Will Stevens likes heavy machine guns and hates people. Bloodbath=yes Alliances=no (loner)**

**-Scarlette Arianne likes swimming and hates having red hair. Bloodbath=Yes Alliances=(just read)**

**-Chandelier Snow likes white roses and hates nothing. Bloodbath=No Alliances=maybe**

**-Dante Lupus likes strength and hates thinking. Bloodbath=Yes Alliances=No**

**-Shae Green likes being a protector and hates close spaces. Bloodbath=yes Alliances=yes**

**-Diamond Crude likes getting alterations and hates swimming. Bb=yes A=Yes**

**-Kirrogen Faith Kirk likes friends and hates Capitol. BB=no A=yes**

**-Juniper Rosewall likes details and hates commitments. BB=yes A=yes **

**-Poly Silvers likes posion and hates heights. BB=No A=maybe**

**-Shimmer Gladestone (didn't really didn't plan character completely.)**

**-Noble Monroe " "**

**Those are probably going to be the 12 tributes that have POV'S... actually the only tributes. With the focus being on the ones that got submitted first or had the most detail. So expect at least 4-6 Longggggggg POV's that I hope you like. Probably; Falcon, James, Dante, Poly, Scarlette, and Chandelier.**

**Here is the full list of tributes.**

**Girls:**

**Falcon Lake**

**Scarlette Arianne**

**Kirrogen Kirk**

**Juniper Rosewall**

**Shimmer Gladestone**

**Shae Green**

**Edra Widera**

**Vi Salle**

**Poly Silvers**

**Maryetta Rigley**

**Maddie Mannes**

**Chandelier Snow**

**Boys:**

**Will Stevens**

**James Greyson**

**Diamond Crude**

**Nobel Monroe**

**Dante Lupus**

**Aron Letang**

**Rubin Vesley**

**Wyatt Tyberg**

**Lanny Leabow**

**Elmo Hilgert**

**Royal Rickenbacker**

**Kareem Okolo**


	2. Roll Call

-Katniss' POV-

I didn't want to carry out the plans to have another Hunger Games but I eventually gave in. Our nation didn't need to suffer any further but the pain caused upon the districts during the Games did not equal what they had experienced in the unofficial 76th Games. Let's just make it clear Haymitch told me that I could stop the Games at any time.

-Gale's POV-

Katniss needs to see that this makes things equal. Not completely but equal.

-Peeta's POV-

I'm offering my services to mentor two children chosen for the games. Only before the games. Once they set foot on their plates I'm relieved of duties. I'm going to stay away from televisions.

-3rd Person POV-

"We will be picking 24 Tributes. Let's begin shall we?"

The silver haired announcer said. She placed a slighty pale blue hand in a crystal jar and pulled out a name. "Rainbow Selvor." A young girl with straight medium brown stood up and didn't try to hold back her tears. A girl in a fancy dress stood up. "I volunteer! Cut the shit. This is bull crap." She walked onto the stage in silver high heels and turned towards the crowd. "I'm Falcon Lake." She yelled to the crowd. "Leave the damn children out of this. They still get recess at school. Pick someone who calls there Parents by there first name and not MaMa and DaDa. Okay?" She said not hiding her anger yelling at the annoucer and taking her seat on the stage.

"Moving on. This should be eventful." The annoucer swirled her hand around in the male bowl. Picking a rectangle out with ease. "Will Stevens." A tall male stood up and made his way to the stage. He threw a winning smile back to the hushed crowd before taking a seat next to Falcon. She went back into the male bowl. "James Grayson." A slightly shorter but still as tall male stood up and made his way to the stage. Someone in the crowd yelled that he kiss Falcon. He waved them off and sat next to James in his chair. The announcers hand swirled around the females bowl. "This should be more exciting." She smoothed out the paper "Falcon Lake?" She turned around and looked at Falcon. Falcon just raised an intimidating eyebrow and shook her head. The announcer's hand went back to the bowl. "Scarlette Arianne." A pale, red haired, tiny little girl stood up in her little white dress and made her way to the stage. "You guys are so weak! Volunteer for her someone." Falcon yelled out. She threw her head back and looked forward with tears in her eyes. "I guess this is what I get for living in the damn Capitol." The little girl sat next to James and made him fidget uncomfortably in his seat. "Someone please volunteer for this girl. Don't you have a heart?" James yelled out.

"No they don't have hearts they barely have brains to notice that we're all going to die anyway." Falcon said her body being held back by Will's arm.

"Save it for the arena. You have a fight that I'd love to just take away." Will said in a soft yet commanding voice.

"I-" Falcon started to say. "Save it." Will said flexing his arm that was sill holding her back. They stared into each others eyes with a mix of anger and understanding. Falcon turned away first and stared off in the opposite direction. Will glared forward with a bored look on his face.

"I know who will have sponsors fawning over them. Moving on. Please save your outburst until after the show or the Peacekeepers will have to step in. I will now continue reading off the slips of names." The announcer said pressing onto her ear probably into a headset.

"Diamond Crude." A tattooed, pale blue skinned guy stood up and went onto the stage.

"Juniper Rosewall." A tale girl made her way onto the stage with a toss of her hair behind her.

"Nobel Monroe." A young boy stood up and made his way onto the stage and flipped his hair nervously.

"Shae Green." A small shockingly green eyed girl made her way onto the stage.

"Ren Lupus." A fair skinned girl stood up and made her way through the crowd. A guy that looked just her stopped her at the bottom of the steps. "I volunteer." He said breathlessly.

"Okay. Hold on." The announcer pressed onto her ear. "Go ahead." She said.

"I'm Dante Lupus." The young man said looking at the announcer. "Ren. Go back into the crowd. Now." He made his way to a seat and got comfortable.

"Justice Da-" The announcer started.

"I volunteer. Name's Kirrogen Kirk." A short girl said running onto the stage and into a seat.

"I... Okay. Well the boy girl ratio is now even. Sponsors take note. Aron Lupus. Edra Widera. Rubin Vesley. Vi Salle. Wyatt Tyberg. Tandra Parolanri." The announcer started rolling off names.

"I'm volunteering for Tandra. My name is Poly Silvers." A short girl said bonding onto the stage.

"Go ahead. Take a seat. Lanny Leabow. Maryetta Rigley. Elmo Hilgert. Maddie Mannes. Royal Rickenbacker. Kareem Okolo. And of course Chandelier Snow." The announcer smoothed her silver and purple hair down. "The 77th hunger games shall be eventful. Let the odds be against you. Because let's be honest. They aren't exactly on your side." She said before turning on her heels and walking towards a large skyscraper.

A gray flicker went onto the large televisions above the tribute's heads before they were each escorted by a Peacekeeper into the Government building. Once the door shut behind them a message was played.

"The Run-down:

Watching the games are mandatory. The tributes are given an interview before and after the games take place with Caesar Flickerman. They are given the option to watch each others interviews. This year's game is unlike any others. The families of the tributes should rest up and prepare to have a private moment before the tributes are taken to the training arena. The meetings will not be listened upon, but your children will be under constant guard of a personal Peacekeeper. Choose your words wisely."

The words scrolled across the screen and then they faded. The crowd began to have hushed conversations before everyone dispersed to their houses. Some happy their children were spared: Others solemn with the thought of their children's lives at stake.


End file.
